KHDS Side Story: The Departure
by imappyon
Summary: The senior year student has graduated! Congratulation! Now Kuroro is leaving for America. How about his golden blond-haired teacher he's so hard to leave behind? KHDS Side Story, you better read KHDS&KHDLS first if you like. Feel free to read!


**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Title: The Departure**

**Warning: OOC, AU, maybe typo(s). KHDS Side Story, you better read KHDS&KHDLS first, but it's still okay for you to read this if you haven't read them**

**Author's Note: Side story yang lewat di pikiran, yang untungnya jadi sebuah fanfic. ga sekedar berakhir tanpa arti di notes hape atau terlupakan begitu saja :p haha. Enjoy this!**

* * *

Sebuah hari yang cerah. Sekolah itu baru saja menyelenggarakan upacara kelulusan. Para siswa yang telah lulus sibuk berfoto-foto. Ada suasana kebahagian dan keharuan menyeruak dari situasi itu. Salah seorang lulusan, lelaki berambut hitam dan memilki mata yang sama gelapnya baru saja melepaskan diri dari kejaran gadis-gadis bahkan laki-laki juga ada yang entah kenapa minta berfoto dengan dirinya. Kini ia berada di sebuah ruang guru yang sepi. Hanya ada dirinya dan seorang guru berambut pirang.

"Aku akan pergi ke Amerika," katanya.

Guru itu hanya diam mendengarkan dengan seksama. Tidak merespon apapun.

"Ayahku sudah mendaftarkanku ke universitas disana, dan aku berhasil diterima. Aku akan belajar bisnis disana," sambungnya. Lelaki itu tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari wanita di hadapannya. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh gurunya.

Akhirnya Kurapika bersuara. "Apa… Apa kau yakin dengan jalan yang kau ambil? Bukan semata-mata karena harapan Ayahmu padamu?"

Kuroro diam sejenak. "Ya," jawabnya mantap. "Memang Ayahku tidak memaksa, Bundaku juga menyerahkan keputusan di tanganku. Tapi aku memang menginginkan ini, dan kurasa tidak ada salahnya menjadi penerus dari perusahaan Ayahku yang sudah dirintisnya dari nol." Kuroro menjelaskan isi hatinya, menceritakan keinginan, harapan dan impiannya.

"Orang tuaku selalu mampu memenuhi semua kebutuhan dan keinginan aku dan adikku, bahkan lebih. Maka dari itu," Kuroro menutup matanya, membayangkan wajah kedua orang tuanya. "Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka, dan kurasa ini jalan yang tepat."

Keduanya terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kuroro menunduk, menatap kedua kakinya. Kaki yang akan menjalani kehidupan baru di negeri lain. Kurapika juga diam. Mencerna kata-kata Kuroro, hingga akhirnya ia menatap Kuroro dan berkata,

"Baguslah."

Kuroro balas memandangi Kurapika. Menunggu kelanjutan dari apa yang ingin diucapkan gurunya itu.

"Aku senang kau sudah yakin dengan pilihan jalan hidupmu." Ujar Kurapika dengan tersenyum lembut. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesali apapun. Bagaimana pun, ini hidupmu. Jalanilah apa yang menurutmu benar, meskipun bisa saja itu salah. Tapi dari situ kau akan belajar untuk menjadi lebih baik. Karena memang seperti itu proses kehidupan."

Tatapan mata Kurapika begitu lembut, begitu meneduhkan hati Kuroro. Hati laki-laki itu yang sebenarnya tidak rela berpisah dengan wanita di hadapannya ini. Tangan Kurapika perlahan meraih kepala Kuroro, mengelus rambut hitam muridnya itu dengan kasih sayang.

"Berjuanglah. Kau akan banyak menghadapi hal-hal baru. Menempuhnya mungkin tidak mudah, biar begitu yakinlah bahwa kau bisa. Ayah dan Bundamu, adikmu, teman-temanmu, semuanya mendukungmu dan mendoakanmu. Aku sebagai gurumu juga begitu."

Kini tangan lembut yang mengelus kepala Kuroro itu pindah ke pundaknya, menepuknya pelan.

"Kuroro Lucifer, aku yakin kau akan jadi laki-laki yang hebat!" ucapnya yakin.

Kuroro tak tahan lagi. Perasaan dalam dirinya campur aduk, membuncah, juga sesak oleh berbagai macam hal yang tak mampu dideskripsikan olehnya satu-satu. Kedua lengannya meraih Kurapika, memeluk tubuh wanita itu, mendekapnya erat di dada. Ia tak mau meninggalkannya, sedikitpun tidak, apa tidak bisa wanita ini ikut bersamanya ke Amerika? Baiklah, pikirannya mulai meracau. Jelas tidak mungkin. Tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun tidak rela dirinya, ia harus meninggalkan wanita ini. Berada jauh dari Kurapika selama beberapa tahun ke depan.

"Tunggu dulu… Apa yang…" Kurapika berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Kuroro. Tapi susah, laki-laki itu memeluknya begitu erat. Kekuatan Kurapika sama sekali tidak cukup melawan Kuroro, sang Danchou.

"Kumohon," laki-laki itu meminta dengan nada suara penuh harap. "Biar seperti ini, sebentar saja."

Kurapika menyerah. Kali ini dibiarkannya tubuhnya dipeluk oleh muridnya ini. Murid satu-satunya yang sepanjang ia mengajar selalu bertingkah yang tidak-tidak. Ada saja perbuatannya yang menyebalkan, entah itu bersikap tidak sopan di kelas, menjahili dirinya yang jelas-jelas adalah guru di sekolah ini, atau berbuat kenakalan lainnya. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, Kurapika masih tidak menyadari bahwa itu semua dilakukan Kuroro semata-mata untuk menarik perhatiannya. Tampaknya berhasil, karena meskipun dia dicap siswa paling bandel di mata Kurapika, Kuroro adalah siswa laki-laki yang meninggalkan jejak paling dalam di hatinya.

Kuroro memeluk tubuh Kurapika, merasakan diri wanita itu begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Mengingat bahwa tinggi wanita itu hanya lebih sedikit dari bahunya. Mengingat wangi harum dirinya. Mengingat kulitnya yang putih. Mengingat bagaimana warna pirang rambutnya yang pendek. Mengingat betapa jutek senseinya ini, dan betapa lembut ia sesungguhnya.

Kuroro melepaskan pelukannya, namun ia masih menahan kedua lengan Kurapika. Ia ingin mengingat baik-baik wajah wanita yang dicintainya itu. Seperti apa bentuk bibir mungilnya, seperti apa kedua pipinya yang suka ia buat merona pink kalau digoda, seperti apa alis matanya, lentik bulu matanya, dan kedua bola mata birunya yang ia selalu berusaha mati-matian untuk membuat kedua mata itu melihat ke arahnya.

"Kurapika-sensei…" panggilnya.

"Ya?" jawab Kurapika.

Terakhir, suaranya. Ia ingin mengingat suara senseinya. Suara yang selalu menjelaskan pelajaran di depan kelas, suara yang suka memarahinya yang sering berbuat bandel, suara yang bisa terdengar sangat jutek dan juga bisa sangat lembut, suara yang mampu menenangkan hatinya, suara yang terdengar sangat merdu di telinganya.

Kuroro menggenggam kedua tangan Kurapika dengan erat. "Aku akan berusaha menjadi laki-laki yang hebat seperti kata sensei…" ujarnya tulus dari dalam hatinya. "Aku akan pulang dan menunjukkannya pada sensei." _Kemudian, aku akan melamarmu_. Tapi itu hanya dalam hati. Kuroro sadar saat ini ia tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun kecuali bahwa ia akan berusaha keras untuk masa depannya. Ia sadar dirinya hanya anak laki-laki remaja yang baru akan menapaki jalan menuju kedewasaan di mata senseinya. Ia akan berusaha, hingga saat ia kembali ke hadapan Kurapika, ia sudah menjadi pria hebat dan bukan anak kecil lagi di mata wanita di hadapannya itu.

"Ya, aku percaya padamu," kata Kurapika.

"Sensei jangan baik-baik ke siswa lain ya, sensei kan jutek. Biar saja sensei jadi jutek," balas Kuroro. Padahal maksudnya supaya tidak ada yang melihat sisi kelembutan Kurapika selain dirinya.

Namun, Kurapika malah tertawa. "Hahaha. Maaf deh kalau aku jutek. Itu kan, biar kalian jadi serius belajar di kelas!"

"Iya, sensei jutek," Kuroro ikut tersenyum.

Lagipula, dunia itu bulat. Sejauh apapun takdir memisahkan mereka, jika mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersatu, mereka pasti akan menemukan titik dimana mereka akan bertemu.

Laki-laki itu melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Kurapika perlahan. Memberikan wanita itu senyuman terbaik yang ia mampu bentuk di bibirnya. Biarlah senseinya mengingat hari kelulusannya dengan kebahagiaan terlukis di wajah tampannya. Kurapika balas tersenyum, layaknya seorang ibu yang mengantarkan kepergian anaknya untuk berkelana. Bagi Kurapika, Kuroro adalah anak muridnya dan guru itu menyayangi mereka semua.

Kuroro menangkap senyuman manis itu, merekamnya menjadi sebuah gambar kenangan yang akan ia simpan sebaik-baiknya dalam memorinnya. Laki-laki itu pamit, kemudian ia pergi berjalan keluar dari ruang guru.

Begitulah perpisahan mereka. Barangkali hanya perpisahan sementara, atau bisa jadi selamanya. Tidak ada yang tahu permainan takdir, bukan?

* * *

Keesokan harinya, hari keberangkatan Kuroro. Keluarga Lucifer dan teman-teman terdekat Kuroro, Nobunaga, Shalnark, dan Phinks turut hadir mengantarkan keberangkatannya.

"Danchou! Kami akan sangat merindukanmu!"

"Aku atau _Xbox_-ku? Jujur sajalah."

"Dingin banget sih, Danchou!"

"Iya, kami bakal kesepian nih nggak ada Danchou."

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu tertawa kecil. Yah, sahabat-sahabatnya itu memang selalu setia bersamanya semenjak ia menginjak bangku SMA. Jadi ia biarkan saja tiga orang berandal itu –Shalnark, Nobunaga, dan Phinks– mengoceh sesuka hati mereka. Mungkin ia akan merindukan kekonyolan mereka suatu hari nanti.

"Kakak, disana jangan genit, ya. Nanti kuadukan pada sensei." Kata seorang gadis berkacamata yang berdiri di samping ibunya.

Kuroro membalas. "Kapan aku genit, adikku yang manis?"

"Ih."

"Apa? Jadi lebih suka dipanggil jelek?"

"Apa sih! Bukan begitu!"

"Iya adik jelek. Adik jelek jangan marah-marah nanti tambah jelek."

"Kakak yang jelek!"

"Hei, sudah, sudah. Masih mau berantem aja." Sahut seorang wanita berambut hitam yang digelung rapi. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit murung, tapi berubah sedikit ceria melihat tingkah kedua anaknya yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka itu.

Shizuku memasang wajah cemberut. Kuroro tersenyum jahil. Laki-laki itu juga sepertinya akan merindukan menjahili adik perempuan satu-satunya itu. Siapa lagi di Amerika yang bisa ia dijahili? Walaupun suatu bentuk keisengan, Kuroro juga memilih orang untuk dijahili. Sejauh ini, yang suka ia jahili hanya Shizuku dan Kurapika.

"Jangan kangen aku, ya, adik bawel." Kata Kuroro.

"Nggak akan!" bantah Shizuku. Jauh di dalam hatinya, jelas ia akan merindukan kakak laki-lakinya. Meskipun menyebalkan, Kuroro selalu ada saat Shizuku membutuhkannya.

"Kuroro sayang, masih ingat pesan Bunda, kan? Jangan lupa makan, istirahat yang cukup, jaga kesehatan. Belajar yang rajin. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi!" kata Nyonya Lucifer dengan suara lembutnya yang biasa, namun terdengar nada khawatir dari ucapannya.

"Iya, Bunda." Jawab Kuroro. Pipinya kini dielus oleh tangan lembut Bundanya. Nyonya Lucifer sedikit berat hati melepaskan anak lelakinya, tapi bagaimanapun wanita itu harus merelakannya. Akan selalu tiba saatnya anak-anaknya akan pergi berkelana untuk tumbuh dewasa di tempat lain.

"Bunda akan merindukanmu." Ujarnya tulus sambil memeluk anak lelakinya itu, membuat Kuroro terenyuh. Kuroro balas memeluk ibunya, dirinya pun akan merindukan wanita itu. Meskipun Kuroro mulai beranjak dewasa, seorang anak akan membutuhkan ibunya tak peduli berapapun umurnya.

"Sudahlah, sayangku. Kau bisa mengunjungi Kuroro di Amerika kapanpun kau mau." Sebuah suara berat menginterupsi kedua ibu dan anak itu. Nyonya Lucifer membalas.

"Ayah, tetap saja aku tidak bisa melihat Kuroro setiap hari."

Tuan Lucifer, Sang Kepala Keluarga Lucifer hanya mengangguk mengalah. Pria berambut cokelat itu melirik jam tangannya.

"Sudah waktunya, Kuroro."

Kuroro mengangguk. Melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat ibunya.

"Bunda, aku pergi dulu, ya." Ujarnya pelan. Nyonya Lucifer memandangi kedua bola mata hitam pekat yang persis sama dengan miliknya itu, mengangguk pelan seperti menahan tangis.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, adik bawel. Jangan bandel. Kalau Shalnark macam-macam, langsung hubungi aku." Kata Kuroro sambil mengacak rambut adiknya. Shizuku tampaknya akan mengomel, tapi ternyata gadis itu memeluk kakak laki-lakinya sekilas lalu langsung melepaskannya dan membuang muka.

Kuroro terkekeh melihat tingkah adiknya yang jarang-jarang mau memeluknya. Kini ia beralih pada ketiga sahabatnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Danchou!"

Shalnark, Nobunaga dan Phinks serentak memeluk Kuroro secara bersamaan. Membuat tubuh Kuroro tenggelam dalam pelukan mereka bertiga. Sedikit kaget, Kuroro hanya tertawa kecil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Hei, hei. Nanti aku ketinggalan pesawat."

Akhirnya tiga orang lelaki itu melepaskan pelukan mereka pada Danchou. Wajah mereka menampakkan ekspresi sedih. Kuroro melihat wajah sahabatnya satu-satu, lalu berkata.

"Kalian mau membiarkanku pergi dengan wajah begitu?"

Seketika ekspresi ketiganya berubah. Shalnark menyengir dengan cerianya, Nobunaga senyum pamer gigi, Phinks tersenyum ramah –maunya, tapi berhubung wajahnya memang rada horror jadi yah hanya Kuroro dan Tuhan yang tahu itu maksudnya senyum ramah.

Nobunaga berkata. "Danchou, nanti kita main lagi ya!"

Shalnark menimpali. "Nanti kita jalan-jalan bareng lagi, seru-seruan bareng lagi."

Phinks ikut menambahkan. "Pokoknya kalau Danchou pulang kita ditraktir!" lalu Phinks sukses dipukuli Nobunaga dan Shalnark.

Kuroro tertawa. Namun tawanya langsung berhenti ketika Ayahnya mengingatkan,

"Kuroro, ayo."

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu mengangguk pada Ayahnya. Kemudian ia pamit pada Bunda dan adiknya, juga ketiga sahabatnya. Lalu Tuan Lucifer dan Kuroro beserta seorang lelaki asisten Tuan Lucifer, berjalan meninggalkan mereka untuk _check-in_ pesawat. Para pengantar itu memandangi punggung lelaki berambut hitam itu hingga hilang dari pandangan mata.

* * *

Lampu memasang sabuk pengaman dinyalakan. Bunyi mesin pesawat berdenging. Tanda alat transportasi udara itu siap _take-off_. Pramugari berbadan tinggi dan langsing berjalan melintasi lorong kabin, lalu duduk di kursi khusus dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Roda pesawat mulai bergerak.

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam duduk di samping jendela, mata hitam pekatnya memandang ke luar jendela. Entah apa yang dilihat oleh kedua bola mata tajam itu. Pikirannya mengawang. Ia sering berpergian ke luar negeri, Amerika salah satu negara yang cukup sering dikunjunginya bersama keluarganya. Namun kali ini berbeda, ia pergi untuk menetap disana selama beberapa tahun, bukan sekadar liburan. Ayahnya duduk di sampingnya, turut menemani dirinya pergi ke Amerika untuk mengurusi beberapa hal. Di samping Tuan Lucifer ada asisten setianya yang selalu ikut mendampingi Tuan Lucifer kemanapun sang bos pergi.

Selama beberapa tahun Kuroro kuliah di Amerika, Ayahnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan anak lelakinya itu untuk tetap tinggal di negeri Paman Sam sampai lulus. Baru kemudian Kuroro kembali dan bekerja di perusahaan raksasa Tuan Lucifer, hingga akhirnya ia akan menjadi pengganti Ayahnya sebagai pemimpin dan pemilik sah perusahaan itu.

Awalnya Nyonya Lucifer tidak setuju. Namun Tuan Lucifer berkilah bahwa Bundanya dan Shizuku bisa datang ke Amerika ketika Shizuku libur sekolah untuk mengunjungi Kuroro di Amerika. Kepala Keluarga Lucifer adalah seorang pria yang tegas, Kuroro tahu pasti akan hal itu. Laki-laki itu menurut dan tidak membantah sedikitpun yang diinginkan Ayahnya.

Pesawat itu telah berada dalam posisi siap _take-off_. Pesawat melaju kencang dan kemudian bagian depan pesawat terangkat, lalu lepas landas meninggalkan jalan aspal bandara. Terbang menembus awan, melintasi langit menuju benua Amerika.

Pikiran Kuroro mengawang kembali. Pikirannya tertuju pada seorang wanita berambut pirang keemasan. Pemilik sepasang bola mata biru yang sangat indah baginya. Kemudian kedua mata Kuroro tertutup, membiarkan sosok itu hadir dalam ketidakhadirannya. Sosok yang akan dirindukannya hingga ia pulang kembali dan bertemu sosok itu lagi.

* * *

Sekolah terlihat sepi. Ketiadaan siswa kelas tiga yang telah lulus cukup memberi pengaruh pada sekolah itu. Seorang guru matematika duduk tenang di balik mejanya di ruang guru. Mengetik laporan nilai di komputernya. Merasa lelah memandang layar komputer selama beberapa lama, wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela yang berada dekat dengan mejanya.

"Rindu seseorang, sensei? Baru sehari, loh."

Suara dengan nada mengejek itu terdengar berasal dari meja kerja yang berada di balik pembatas meja kerjanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Killua-sensei?" tanya Kurapika.

"Tidak ada. Ngomong-ngomong soal _Harvard Bussiness School_, dulu aku sering main kesana. Ada salah seorang temanku yang kuliah disana dulu." Ujarnya. Sayangnya karena tertutup pembatas itu, Kurapika tidak mampu melihat senyuman jahil dari pria tampan berambut putih itu.

Kurapika tahu universitas yang baru saja disebutkan oleh Killua adalah universitas yang akan dimasuki salah seorang muridnya, mantan murid lebih tepatnya. Tapi wanita itu sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Killua mengungkit hal itu, padahal ia sama sekali tidak menanyakannya.

"Apa mak–"

"Killua! Kantin, yuk!"

"Oke! Traktir ya!"

"Nggak, bayar sendiri."

"Ayolah, sebungkus cokelat saja?"

"Tidak!"

"Aaah…"

Pria berambut putih itu berdiri dari meja kerjanya, mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari Kurapika, kemudian pria itu menghampiri sahabatnya yang tadi mengajaknya.

"Kurapika-sensei mau ikut?" tanya Gon.

Kurapika menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Killua menyahut. "Nggak mau, soalnya lagi galau."

"Hah? Kok galau?" tanya Gon, namun Killua sudah mendorong punggungnya untuk keluar dari ruang guru. Kurapika mengerinyitkan dahinya, meskipun ia tidak mengerti, namun ia melihat Killua dengan cengiran jahilnya sekilas padanya. Kurapika menghela napas dan membiarkan sepasang sahabat karib itu pergi ke kantin.

Matanya beralih pada sebuah kancing yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya, pemberian dari seseorang, katanya itu kancing keduanya. Kurapika tidak tahu tentang legenda sekolah semacam itu, jadi dirinya tidak paham maksud pemberian sebuah kancing kedua seragam. Wanita itu kembali menatap jendela. Kedua bola mata birunya memandangi langit yang juga biru. Di antara awan putih yang berarak, ia melihat sesuatu seperti titik sedang terbang melintasi langit. Ia teringat akan mantan muridnya yang akan berangkat ke Amerika hari ini. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu pesawat yang dinaikinya atau tidak, tapi entah kenapa ia menduga satu hal.

Bahwa dirinya barangkali akan merindukan mantan muridnya itu.

**XxX**

**A/N**

Thank you for reading~ any review? :)


End file.
